The Storm
by Draculella
Summary: In which Oberon visits; Owen, Puck and Xanatos discusses; Demona eavesdrops and the plot thickens. Sorry it took so long. I can see it in my head but getting it to come out in writing is harder.
1. The Storm Begins

Disclaimer : Note, I am not recieving any monetary rewards off of this. I'm just a lowly college student with  
  
way to much imagination and free time on her hands. Gargoyles belong to Disney and not to me so please don't sue  
  
me. Danke' And now, here we go...........  
  
  
  
The Storm  
  
Starting Date : April 14, 1996  
  
  
  
  
  
It started just like any other day at the castle perched on top of the Eerie Building. Xanatos was alone for the  
  
weekend and had just started in on his workload, when he overheard the news reporter telling of a large storm headed directly  
  
Manhatten. "Oh good," thought Xanatos, "Mabye it'll blow away Demona.  
  
"Now that's not very nice." An amused voice sounded nearby.  
  
"Who's there?" Xanatos asked jumping slightly.  
  
"Heh, can't even recognize me? Last time I was here you tried to kill me." Before Xanatos's gaze a figure gradually  
  
emerged.  
  
"Oberon." said David chillingly, "What are you doing here?" ge asked as he reached under his desk for the laser gun hidden  
  
there.  
  
"You won't be needing that. Puck asked me to tell you that he and the others might be delayed for a couple of days.  
  
Apparently he can't get any one on the phone here......... And judging by the storm outside, I can see why."  
  
"Hmph, you've delivered your message, now leave." spat Xanatos as he stood up.  
  
"By Avalon, are you always so jumpy? Or is this just of fluke of the storm outside?" Oberon asked as he walked up to  
  
stand beside Xanatos. "It doesn't seem like this storm I going to end anytime soon. It could get ugly."  
  
"Hnn……"  
  
As if Oberon's words had been prophetic a large bolt of lightening careened across the sky, striking the Eerie Building causing several electronic devices around the room to start emitting high-pitch, shrieking whines.  
  
"Oh boy, that was a doozy. I think I felt the floor shake." David said as he stood up from the side of his desk. "Are you oka….y….?" he asked, looking over at Oberon only to find him with his back arched, hands clamped tightly over his ears.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, make it stop! Make it stop!" Oberon screamed shaking his head wildly from side to side.  
  
"Make what stop?" Xanatos shouted over the din, not liking what he was seeing.  
  
"That noise. My…..head……ohhh…………" breathed Oberon as he started to collapse against the window.  
  
Hurridly Xanatos shut off all the equipment in the room, plunging them into darkness. Making his way quickly back to Oberon he put his hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him, asking, "Better?"  
  
"Much." Gasped out Oberon.  
  
"What happened?" asked Xanatos, curious.  
  
"My ears….that noise…..too high….. Oh, I think I need to go home now before I get ill." And with that Oberon disappeared leaving a very confused David Xanatos behind.  
  
"Hmmm, I'll have to ask Owen about that ." he said and walked over to his desk and sat down. "I'll have to ask him."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Storm Spins Onward

Disclaimer : Note, I am not recieving any monetary rewards off of this. I'm just a lowly college student with  
  
way to much imagination and free time on her hands. Gargoyles belong to Disney and not to me so please don't sue  
  
me. Danke' And now, here we go...........  
  
  
  
The Storm: Part Two  
  
  
  
"Owen can you please come here for a minute." Xanatos said over the intercom to his major domo.  
  
"Certainly sir." Was the reply.  
  
"Owen, I need to talk to Puck." Xantaos began as soon as Owen Burnette had entered the room. "Sir you know that I am restricted from using my powers unless teaching or defending young Alex." Owen interjected. "True, true, but I need to talk to him about a certain blue-skinned visitor I had here last week."  
  
With that remark Owen Burnette's face registered surprise then became a blur as he began to spin rapidly in place. "Hellllllooooooo Davey! What's this about my dear old daddy dearest dropping by? He didn't hurt you or anything drastic did he?" the sprit known as Puck asked as he lazily floated upside down in the air in front of Xanatos's desk.  
  
"No, but he did leave in an hurry, leaving me, I might add, with a bit of a question." Said Xanatos, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Puck.  
  
"Right before he left, the lightning bolt hit Wyvern and caused all the electronics to start whining, which, in due turn, caused Oberon to go completely berserk. It looked as if he was in pain, strung out tighter than an acrobats high wire act with his hands clasped to his ears. Which reminds me, after I killed the noise he said that it was too loud. What did he mean by that?" said Xanatos leaning forward steepling his fingers in front of him.  
  
Puck paused for a moment and then said "If he said it was too loud he probably meant that literally, it was too loud, or it was too high. Fey ears are much more sensitive than a humans ears. We're able to hear things, like a pin drop on carpeting, that most humans would need special equipment for. Therefore, if a noise like a whine or a scream is loud and shrill to your ears, imagine it multipled by, oh say about, 4 or 5 times. Makes for one mother of a migraine."  
  
"Oh, so in other words the fey are vulnerable to high pitched frequency's as well as iron? Xanatos had to ask.  
  
"I guess, although don't tell daddy O that I said that." Puck smirked. "But seriously (AN: I know, I know, Puck being serious is seriously out of character but what can I say heh.) though, we're just as vulnerable to high frequencies as any other species. More so, I think, cuz' with our hearing everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is amplified up to wazoo."  
  
"Let's hope that nobody ever finds out about that or your all in big trouble." Xanatos remarked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile……………..  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting." Said Demona across town as she lounged in her chair playing with a dagger. "That's very interesting…………………."  
  
  
  
To be continued…………..I hope………. 


	3. The Rumble Begins

The Storm Part 3  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting. Said Demona across town as she lounged in her chair playing with a dagger. "That's very interesting."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
That day on Avalon, "Ah-ah-ah- ACHOO!" sneezed Oberon. Sniff. "Are you alright love?" asked Titania. "Hmph, to believe one of the human superstitions, I think someone's talking about me."  
  
Later in the mortal world........  
  
"So the fey are vulnerable not only to iron but also to sound! Aha! This will help me get rid of that annoying pest Puck and get that little brat of Xanatos'. Once I have him, I'll be able to do anything and Goliath won't be able to stop me without risking my hurting the little whelp. Oh the irony, Goliath done in by a single little human spawn, how delightful. And then this world will be ours for the taking!"  
  
Nightstone Unlimited employees unfortunate enough to get the late shift squirmed in their seats as an evil, chilling laugh rang through the building, many wishing they were anyplace but there.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"How high a pitch are we talking about Owen?" asked Xanatos as he walked through the great hall to the elevators. "I've seen you go through different situations with high pitches before and nothings happened."  
  
"Nothing as of yet sir. If a pitch is high enough it will make a human's ears bleed even if they themselves cannot hear it. Human hearing is rather limited when compared to other mammals and gargoyles. Elven ears can pick up, quite literally, the drop of a feather from the top of the castle and hear it as a small explosion when it lands. Their ears are pointed, allowing for more than 200 times the sound waves that a human hears to be collected and sent to the inner ear."  
  
"So even sub-sonics can be heard then?" asked Xanatos curiously.  
  
"Yes. Anything that a mortal can or cannot hear, a Fey can." Replied Owen.  
  
Xanatos smirked, "Hmm, could we add that to the castle defenses in case my.........in-laws........ever decide to 'visit' again?"  
  
"Indeed sir, however if in the event that this would be used against their Majesties or any of the Children it would have to be in the event of Fox, Alexander, the gargoyles and myself being preferably in another country. May I suggest the South Pole?" Owen said as he pushed the button for the 57th floor. "It would not only destroy the hearing of any unwanted guests but also the hearing of anyone of elven blood as well. Not to mention the damage it would cause to any human hearing as well."  
  
"Hmph, that rules that out. Although it would be nice to have a trump card like that in case of an emergency." Xanatos groused as they left the elevator and headed down the hallway. "But I won't risk my families hearing as well as yours and the gargoyles simply to get rid of a fey. I'll just beef up the Iron Clan and let them deal with it."  
  
"A wise choice sir, it would be more expedient to do so." replied Owen dryly as he opened the door to the conference room where the Mulitcat team was waiting to present their report. "Wise indeed."  
  
Meanwhile at Nightstone Unlimited, Demona was beginning to design a device that would further her plans and take back the gargoyles rightful place in the world, on the top of it all! 


End file.
